Smoke Break
by Jaina Rieger
Summary: The Colin and Brad Show/RPF. If anyone has watched WLiiA, you will recognize the characters. Based on true events. Colin Mochrie and Brad Sherwood hang out before a show and are interrupted by four fans. RL characters, RL experiences.


The night was calm and cool. Soft wisps of smoke drifted from the ends of the two cigarettes that the comedians were holding. A balding man leaned up against a metal door and his tall, stocky counterpart paced the brick wall to the left of them, watching an adjacent empty parking lot.

The balding man sighed slightly and shifted his position. "Good night for a show, huh, Brad?"

Brad shrugged. "We'll see. I don't know what to make of this one. Pretty small theatre, but the tickets are sold out."

Colin took a slow drag and kicked at a tuft of grass, watching a small black truck pull up and park just a short distance from the back stage entrance they were loitering behind. "It pays the bills. Deb will be happy." He paused. "I'm not looking forward to Mousetraps. My feet are still bruised from last weekend. They're going to be black and blue tonight. Why do we do that game again?"

Brad chuckled. "It's the sympathy, man. The girls go for it. And some of them …hey, if I wasn't married." He trailed off.

A slamming of car doors distracted Colin. Giggles and whispers drifted through the still air. He couldn't make out the shadowy figures emerging from the dark vehicle, but he could tell there were four of them.

"Early arrivers?" Colin flicked his gaze significantly at the small group fluttering around the truck.

Brad glanced up briefly. "It's a little late for stagehands." He stopped pacing and took another drag, waiting for the occupants of the truck to do something.

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" A bearded man made his way into their small lighted area. "Do you mind if my daughters get a picture with you? You're their idols."

Colin grinned at Brad and stepped forward to greet the man and three girls that quickly followed him. Brad gestured welcomingly at the girls. "Yeah, come on over!"

A dark haired girl reached out to shake Colin's hand and Colin switched his cigarette to his left hand accordingly. It was easier to shake hands with his right hand than try to explain that he was a leftie. Her handshake was firm and Colin realized she was quite tall for a girl, although he and Brad were definitely more than a few inches taller.

"I'm Megan." She said with a smile, her eyes twinkling prettily. "You looking forward to the show?"

"Oh, yeah." Colin responded, contemplating the games they were planning for the night.

She stepped to the side, allowing a small blonde to reach out for his hand. He leaned over to meet her gaze and tried not to crush her hand too much.

"Victoria." She introduced herself, flashing him a bright grin. She pulled back, wedging herself between two of her sisters.

Colin reached out to shake the third girl's hand, but the man had already gotten his camera out and was waiting for a pose. He pulled Megan next to him and put an arm around her. Smiling for the camera, he hoped his hair was lying flat. This photo would no doubt be online barely minutes after the taking.

They all smiled cheerily for the camera, frozen for a moment. The flash went off, leaving the girls to slowly disperse.

Megan yelled, "Good luck!" and headed off with a girl in a denim dress. The blonde girl apologized for interrupting their smoke break, but Brad interjected charmingly, assuring her that they really didn't mind. Colin agreed. It was nice to connect with fans, as long as they were fairly calm. These girls were the good kind of fangirls, polite and not too stifling.

Colin resumed his position against the door and Brad leaned against a brick wall. They watched the small group start towards the main entrance, still chattering excitedly.

Brad nudged him. "Hey, did you see that girl?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Which one?" Colin replied bemusedly.

"The one in the denim dress, Remi, I think it was. She was next to me. Her top was not exactly a turtleneck, if you know what I mean."

Colin shook his head. "You _would_ concentrate on that."

He took another puff as the short blonde ran back across the parking lot and got back into the truck. She peeked out and called to her dad. "Can't forget the tickets!"

Colin flicked his cigarette and Brad dropped his on the ground, crushing it under his trainer. "You know, this is what I love about small town shows. People get so excited to watch us mess around on stage.

Brad nodded and added as an afterthought, "Plus, you know… the girls."

"You know your wife would only let that train of thought get so far."

"Hey, no harm in looking. Especially if the view is particularly good."

The four fans finally assembled their tickets and headed inside. Colin noticed his cigarette was almost gone. He reluctantly dropped it and stomped it out.

"We'd better get changed." Brad advised, "People are already arriving and I'm not planning on getting mobbed again like last month. A few cute girls are one thing; crazy, rabid fans wanting us to kiss were just…" He shuddered.

"Yeah." Colin mentally prepared himself to face the setup waiting inside. Brad held the door open for him and he went inside, acclimating himself to the dark room. "We probably made those girls' night, you know."

"That's okay," Brad replied, "I think the view made mine. I have a new fascination for denim dresses, I think." Brad winked at him and entered the room, shutting the door behind them with a soft clank. 


End file.
